A Class-C amplifier drives a resonant circuit by adding a burst of energy once every cycle. This design sometimes produces distortion in the resonant energy, which may be undesirable in some situations. In addition, some Class-C amplifiers designs have issues with symmetry when it comes to the output waveform. These issues can limit the capabilities of other circuitry utilizing the output of a Class-C amplifier, particularly when a high level of accuracy is needed.
In addition to the above-described issues, some amplifier designs utilize a capacitor to couple a drive component to the resonant circuit. Using a capacitor in this manner is problematic because the current flows the same direction with every energy burst. This can charge the coupling capacitor and eventually prevent the injection of energy into the resonant circuit.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.